To Protect You
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: Ia hanya seorang gadis berlatar belakang gelap tak seharusnya ia menarik orang-orang terkasihnya kedalam kehidupannya. Dan kali ini ia berjanji akan mengembalikan semua seperti semula, meski artinya ia harus kembali kepada kubangan kotor penuh dosa bersama kedua kakaknya agar mereka bahagia/ HaliYing/ Not for children, be wise please/ sumbangan moodbuster untuk Furene Anderson


"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, Ying," keluh Yaya. Gadis yang duduk dihadapan cermin rias itu meremas gaun putih panjang yang dipakainya dengan gemas. Sementara Ying yang berdiri dibelakangnya hanya tertawa kecil sembari menyematkan beberapa aksesoris di jilbab putih yang dikenakan Yaya.

"Jangan tertawa!"

"Ah, maaf. Habisnya kelakuanmu lucu, nanti baju pernikahanmu ini akan berkerut-kerut kalau masih meremasnya begitu," kata Ying dengan nada geli. Yaya yang mendengar gurauan Ying segera panik dan melepaskan remasannya. Dan sekali lagi, tingkah menggemaskan sang sahabat membuat Ying kembali tersenyum.

Yaya sejak tadi memang tak bisa tenang. Pernikahan ini membuatnya gugup dan takut. Dan satu-satunya yang Yaya selalu lakukan ketika takut atau gugup adalah menemui Ying. Ia tak pernah lepas dari sahabatnya ini. Bahkan sejak sang sahabat masih berada dalam dunia kegelapan. Yaya tak ingat bagaimana ia dan Ying bertemu, yang ia ingat dengan jelas adalah mereka satu jurusan di universitas dan sejak saat itu Yaya tak pernah lepas dari Ying.

Ia dan Ying telah melalui banyak hal bersama. Yaya masih ingat bagaimana kekalutannya sendiri ketika dahulu ia mengetahui sisi gelap Ying. Namun tetap, ia tak pernah bisa lepas dari Ying. Meski Ying selalu memaksa Yaya menjauhinya, Yaya tak pernah melakukannya. Semakin ia tahu dunia gelap Ying, semakin ia tak mau meninggalkan Ying. Bahkan ketika ia hampir mati karena mencoba membawa Ying, semua itu tak membuatnya melepaskan sahabatnya ini. Mengingat semua ini memunculkan senyum sendu dibibir Yaya.

"Ying,"

"Hm?"

"Kau yakin mau melepas 'Halilintar'mu?"

Ucapan Yaya yang begitu pelan membuat Ying kaku. Jemari mungilnya yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan aksesoris di kepala Yaya mendadak gemetar. Ia tak suka dengan topik yang diangkat Yaya, topik yang berusaha ia hilangkan. Namun mengingat ini mungkin hari terakhirnya ia bertemu Yaya dan teman-temannya, ah mungkin 'dia' juga, Ying memutuskan untuk berbicara.

"Aku tidak suka dia menjadi Halilintar yang menakutkan, aku yakin jika aku melepasnya, dia bisa menjadi cahaya terang dilangit cerah," ucap Ying sendu.

"Berhenti menggunakan perumpamaan seperti itu lagi," gumam Yaya. Sebenarnya ia sudah lelah dengan segala perkataan Ying yang selalu menggunakan perumpaan langit cerah, awan hitam, dan halilintar. Yaya tahu, sosok yang selalu dipersonifikasikan Ying sebagai 'Halilintar' adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi Ying. Sosok yang Yaya tahu pernah berada diambang kematian untuk Ying, sama seperti dirinya. Ia memang tak mengenal siapa 'Halilintar' sebenarnya, karena Ying tak pernah memberitahunya, namun Yaya yakin sang 'Halilintar' ini lebih dari sekedar sahabat untuk Ying.

Yaya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua. Ying adalah sosok yang tertutup akan kehidupannya dan Yaya adalah sosok yang begitu ingin tahu segalanya tentang Ying. Terakhir kali Ying membuka kehidupannya, ia membawa Yaya dan beberapa orang yang Yaya tak kenal dalam bahaya. Gadis berjilbab itu masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya dikejar oleh orang yang berniat membunuhmu ketika ia ingin menyelamatkan sang sahabat.

"... lagipula semua sudah terlambat."

Lamunan Yaya berakhir. Ia bahkan tak mendengar apa yang Ying katakan sedari tadi. Yaya rasa ia melewatkan banyak hal. "Ah, iya."

"Kau melamun?"

Pertanyaan heran Ying tak dijawabnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Kemudian dipandanginya pantulan wajah Ying dicermin. Ia sedikit tersenyum mendapati kembali pipi bulat Ying yang dahulu sempat hilang.

"Siapa bilang kau adalah awan hitam? Itu dirimu yang dulu, setelah rehabilitasimu selesai, kau akan jadi langit cerah. Jadi jangan lepaskan 'Halilintarmu."

Ying tersenyum mendengar penuturan sahabatnya. "Tidak, semua sudah terlambat. Jika saja kak Fang dan kak Kaizo ditangkap lebih awal dan rehabilitasiku lebih cepat berlangsung, maka aku akan mempertahankannya, tapi semua sudah terlambat."

Yaya menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia menatap miris Ying. "Kau masih bisa memanggil mereka kakak? Kakak macam apa yang menghancurkan adiknya sendiri?"

"Setidaknya mereka merawatku hingga sebesar ini," ucap Ying dengan tulus, ia tak pernah sedikitpun membenci kedua kakaknya.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi tidak ada kata terlambat Ying."

"Tidak, memang sudah terlambat. 'Halilintar'ku sudah memiliki langit cerah yang akan membimbingnya. Dan langit cerah itu aku percaya menjadi yang terbaik, jadi aku juga ingin melindunginya dengan nyawaku."

Yaya tergelak mendengar penuturan Ying. Inilah sahabatnya, gadis manis yang rela mengorbankan hidupnya untuk yang disayanginya. Yaya mungkin agak iri dengan sang 'langit cerah'. "Ahahaha... andai aku si 'langit cerah', aku jadi iri."

Ying tersenyum lembut. Kamudian direngkuhnya tubuh Yaya dari belakang. "Itu memang kau, Yaya."

"Ahahaha... Apaan sih Ying?"

"Itu sungguh-sungguh kau."

* * *

To Protect You

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: AU, OOC, Rate-M for theme and lil bit lime?, Typos, bukan fic dengan EYD sempurna, Plot rush, HaliYing.

NOT FOR CHILDREN!

Don't Like Don't Read Don't Judge

Sumbangan Moodbuster Untuk Furene Anderson

 **XXXXX**

* * *

Tangannya tak berhenti gemetar. Kedua tangannya saling meremas diatas pangkuan. Ini bukan tempatnya, tak sepantasnya ia duduk disini. Keinginan untuk berpindah tempat duduk sudah sejak tadi dipikirkan Ying, namun para pelayan yang bertugas dipesta ini melarangnya pergi dengan alasan bahwa Ying adalah orang spesial yang harus duduk dikursi ini. Kursi yang dikhususkan untuk anggota keluarga maupun orang spesial dari kedua mempelai. Ying merasa tak pantas berada disini. Ia pernah hampir membunuh kedua mempelai, apakah ia masih bisa duduk disini. Namun yang lebih ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana keadaan yang akan makin runyam jika ia tetap disini. Ia takut jika mendapati reaksi kedua kakaknya jika tak melihat Ying ditempat seharusnya berada sekarang.

Ying hampir pergi meninggalkan kursinya sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya kembali duduk. Ying terkejut kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Dan tubuhnya bereaksi mengerikan, gemetar dan berkeringat, darahnya terpompa cepat, dan napasnya terasa pendek ketika melihat seorang pria berambut hitam berantakan dengan setelan jas putih lengkap.

Pria itu terkejut mendapati reaksi Ying yang berlebihan. Namun tak lama, pandangannya melembut kemudian merengkuh tubuh mungil Ying. Gadis itu masih gemetar dan berusaha meronta melepas pelukan sang pria. Namun laki-laki itu tak menyerah dan semakin menenggelamkan Ying ke pelukannya.

"Aku Gempa, Ying," bisiknya di telinga Ying. Dan benar saja, tubuh Ying berhenti memberontak kemudian kedua tangannya membalas palukan laki-laki bernama Gempa itu.

"Kalian terlalu mirip," kata Ying. Ia hampir terisak.

Gempa tersenyum kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian duduk dikursi kosong sebelah Ying, tanpa peduli bahwa itu bukan kursinya. Tangan kanan Ying digenggamnya dengan hangat. Dan tanpa berkata, Ying merasa sedikit aman dan tenang.

"Wah, lihat gadis cantik kita ini."

Suara ceria itu mengalihkan perhatian Ying. Dan sosok pemilik suara ceria itu tersenyum lebar bersama seorang laki-laki betubuh gempal disampingnya.

"Taufan?" Ying berusaha memastikan.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi!" jawab Taufn terlampau ceria. Ia bahkan tanpa izin menduduki bangku disisi lain Ying yang masih kosong. Memandang sang gadis berkaca mata dengan senyum lebar.

"Dey! Aku jangan dilupakan!"

Gopal menggerutu sembari duduk dibelakang Ying. Ia terlihat kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya hingga membuatnya nampak sangat besar yang kemudian menjadi senjata untuk Taufan mengejeknya. Ying terkekeh pelan, tanpa sadar ia sedikit lupa dengan rasa khawatirnya. Bertemu kembali dengan teman-temannya adalah satu kebahagiaan untuk Ying.

"Senang melihatmu tertawa," Gempa berujar tulus. Matanya menyipit karena senyumnya yang lebar.

"Ying memang manis kalau tertawa," kata Taufan. Bahkan kembar Gempa itu tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Gopal.

Ying menundukan pandangannya dan berujar terima kasih dengan lirih. Hatinya menghangat mendapati teman-temannya berada disisinya sembari tertawa bersamanya bukan dengan wajah-wajah kelelahan penuh bercak darah sembari berdiri dihadapannya untuk melindunginya.

Satu persatu tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Ruangan yang tadinya terasa sepi kini berangsur penuh dengan bising suara tawa dan cakap-cakap beruntun. Taufan dan Gopal nampak bersitegang entah apa dengan Gempa sebagai penengahnya. Telinga Ying berdengung, suara bersahut-sahutan memasuki pendengarannya membuat pikirannya kacau, perutnya melilit, napasnya pendek dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia butuh benda itu, ia membutuhkannya. Tidak, tidak, tidak sekarang, tidak sekarang.

'Jangan sekarang'

Ying mengerang frustasi, dijambaknya rambut halus miliknya. Ia gigit bibirnya dengan keras hingga berdarah. Air mata sudah hampir berjatuhan, pandangannya kabur, ia butuh benda itu, ia butuh, atau ia akan mati. Ying membutuhkan bubuk putih itu sekarang, SEKARANG!

"Ying,"

Gempa dan Taufan memegang masing-masing tangan Ying yang menjambak rambutnya membuat Ying mendadak terbelalak. Gopal dengan tenang memanggil namanya sembari mengusap punggung gadis itu. Perlahan, Ying melemah, tangannya lunglai digenggaman kedua kembar. Tubuhnya gemetar dibawah sentuhan halus Gopal. Ying mengerjapkan matanya, mengatur napasnya yang sesak.

"Kami ada disini, kau akan baik-baik saja," Gempa berkata pelan menenangkan Ying.

Rahang Taufan terkatup, tatapan sendu ia layangkan. Ia tak menyangka sahabatnya yang begitu manis dan ceria akan sekacau ini. Rehabilitasinya memang belum sepenuhnya berjalan dan gadis ini masih hidup dalam ketergantungan. Dan Taufan kembali benci mengingat ia tak membunuh dua laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Ying," ujar Gopal lembut.

Ying kembali tenang, ia tarik napasnya dalam kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Dan itu sudah cukup menjadi angin segar bagi ketiga lelaki itu. Setidaknya mereka tahu sahabat mungil mereka akan baik-baik saja, ya, baik-baik saja, untuk sekarang.

Pintu besar itu berderit meminta atensi dari seluruh tamu undangan. Dan itupula menjadi tanda bagi Taufan dan Gempa untuk lebih mengeratkan genggamannya pada Ying. Rombongan itu memasuki ruangan. Dimulai dari seorang pria paruh baya bersama seorang wanita berjilbab yang memakai pakaian formal. Dibelakang mereka, anak-anak kecil membawa banyak barang yang dibungkus sedemikian rupa. Dan dibelakang anak-anak itu, berjalan seorang lelaki dengan jas putih yang tampak rapi dengan bunga mawar tersemat disakunya. Tatapannya tajam dengan mimik dingin dan wajah yang mengingatkan kita akan dua kembar yang lainnya.

Ying terkesiap. Genggamannya ia eratkan pada Taufan dan Gempa. Pandangannya ia tundukan sedalam mungkin menghindari kontak mata. Namun sedalam apapun ia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, pria itu akan tetap mengenalinya. Dan pria itu berhenti, tepat dihadapan Ying membuat para tamu bertanya-tanya dan pria paruh baya tadi memanggilnya. Taufan dan Gempa mendelik memperingatkan kembarannya. Pandangan tajam ia layangkan pada Ying membuat tubuh gadis itu gemetar dan mendingin.

"Kau puas, Ying?"

Reflek, tangannya mencengekram erat, napasnya sesak.

"Apa kau puas, Ying?"

Dan Ying merasakan kilas balik dimemorinya. Melihat sosok kuat itu terbaring dengan luka tembak untuk melindunginya. Melihat lelaki itu menciumnya, mengusap pipi halusnya, dan mengucap kata cinta dan janji-janji manis. Melihat kedua kakaknya yang menatap pemuda itu kejam. Napas Ying sesak, matanya memburam, tubuhnya lemas, dan tanpa ia sadari wajahnya mendongak menatap pria yang sangat ia cintai. Melihat lamat-lamat gerak bibir sang terkasih hingga akhirnya kegelapan merenggut kesadarannya.

.

.

.

" _Jangan kak, kumohon..."_

" _Dia merebutmu dari kami, merebut Ying milik kami, ia harus mati."_

" _Kak, jangan, Ying mohon, Ying akan kembali pada kakak, jangan lakukan ini, hiks, hiks"_

" _Jangan Ying, aku mencintaimu."_

" _Heh! Mati kau."_

 _DOR!_

" _Haliiii..."_

Ying membuka matanya. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit kamar dengan stiker berbentuk bintang yang berpendar dengan dasar cat langit-langit yang berwarna hitam. Seperti langit malam bertabur bintang yang acak. Tanpa Ying harus bertanya, ia sudah tahu ada dimana dirinya. Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu dimana ia menjalani kenangannya bersama laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai, laki-laki yang selalu muncul di setiap mimpinya, Halilintarnya.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, bukan begitu?"

Tidak, Ying tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang berujar dingin padanya ini. Lelaki itu sudah pasti ada disampingnya, berdiri bersandar didinding dekat ranjang dengan tangan terlipat didepan khas gayanya. Ying menggigit bibirnya, ternggorokannya terasa kering.

"Apa kau kehilangan pita suaramu?"

Itu kode, kode agar Ying mengeluarkan suaranya. Tapi tetap saja, Ying bukan gadis sepenurut itu. Ia diam, menutup mulutnya agar seluruh isi hatinya tak keluar seiring emosinya. Menatap langit-langit adalah pilihannya.

Suara kasur tua itu berderit pertanda bertambahnya beban yang sang ranjang tahan. Ying tetap bergeming meski Halilintar telah mengurungnya, berada diatasnya, menatap tajam matanya. Ia akui ia melihat sekelebat kekecewaan, rasa frustasi, benci, dan binar mata gelap yang tak Ying mengerti.

"Kau bukan artis, berhenti berakting."

Suara itu terdengar dalam membuat Ying menegang.

"Kau milikku."

Dan Ying dibuatnya melayang ketika lidah panas Halilintar bergerilya dilehernya membuatnya melemah. Ying kalah, ia melenguh hingga Halilintar menyeringai dan memberanikan sentuhannya. Ia tinggalkan seluruh kecupan ditiap inchi wajah Ying dan dengan sengaja menghindari bibir sang gadis yang sibuk dengan suara menyenangkan ditelinga Halilintar.

"Engh, Ha-hali,"

Halilintar menyeringai. Dengan lebih berani ia menurunkan tubuhnya membiarkan tubuh mungil Ying menahan bobot tubuhnya. Dagu Ying ia angkat dengan lembut hingga celah lehernya terlihat. Ying sudah merasa hampir melayang. Merasakan kembali sentuhan ini membuat pertahanannya hampir runtuh.

Mata Ying bergerak acak, mencari apapun agar tetap fokus. Hingga sebuah jam dinding mengembalikan kewarasannya, membuatnya membanting Halilintar kesisi lain ranjang. Ying bergegas berdiri, menyambar tasnya dan tergesa pergi meski beberapa kali terjatuh.

Halilintar menggeram, rahangnya bergemeretuk. Hanya ini kesempatannya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ying. Gadis itu terlalu mencintainya, dan ia yakin, Ying akan melakukan apapun untuknya. Bahkan kembali pada dua iblis yang ia panggil kakak.

Kembar pertama BoBoiBoy itu bangkit. Melupakan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya, ia berlari mengejar Ying yang sudah tak terlihat. Mata merahnya bergerak acak mencari sang gadis mungil. Dan gadis bergaun kuning itu bersandar dibawah tangga dengan napas terengah-engah.

Mata sipit Ying membelalak ketika Halilintar menariknya dan mengurungnya diantara pria itu dan tembok. Tangan Halilintar berada disisi kiri dan kanannya mencegah Ying melarikan diri. Matanya berkilat tajam membuat Ying menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau masih mencintaiku, tolong katakan itu, tolong."

Ying termangu. Aksen memohon Halilintar membuatnya tak mampu bergerak. Wajah lelah dan berantakan pria itu membuat mata Ying memanas. Ying menggigit bibirnya. Tangisnya ia bendung sekuat tenaga. Tangannya ia kepalkan erat untuk mengumpulkan keberanian. Mereka tak boleh seperti ini, tak boleh. Ia tak ingin lagi melihat pria ini bersimbah darah karenanya.

"T-tidak, a-aku tida~

"Bohong," Halilintar mendesis lirih.

Tubuh Ying gemetar. Setetes, dua tetes air mata lolos dari pertahanannya disusul tetesan lainnya dan isak pelan Ying.

Halilintar frustasi melihat gadisnya yang menangis menyedihkan dihadapannya. Ia tahu, gadis ini masih mencintainya. Ia ingin menyalahkan takdir yang berpihak pada mereka berdua, takdir menyedihkan untuk gadisnya. Didekapnya tubuh mungil Ying yang gemetar. Tubuh itu terasa makin kecil sejauh dari ingatan Halilintar. Gadisnya, kekasihnya, miliknya yang tak bisa ia lindungi.

"Kumohon, kau masih mencintaiku kan? Kau memintaku menikah dengan Yaya karena kau tahu dia gadis yang baik untukku, kau menghindariku agar aku tetap selamat kan? Itu karena kau masih mencintaiku kan Ying? Ying? Yingku..."

Ying menangis, meronta dari dekapan Halilintar. Apapun yang mereka perjuangkan sekarang tak akan pernah terwujud. Mereka harus berpisah. Ying bukan gadis yang baik untuk Halilintar. Ying bukan lagi milik Halilintar. Ying bukan lagi gadis yang bisa tersenyum ceria untuk Halilintar.

"Aku tak pernah mencintaimu, berhentilah menjadi pengecut, kau menjijikan."

Isak tangis Ying berhenti. Suara tegasnya yang seolah tak tergoyahkan mengendurkan dekapan tubuh Halilintar. Pemuda itu terkejut, tak percaya, tubuhnya melemah begitu saja.

Ying melepas pelukan Halilintar. Membiarkan pemuda itu termangu. Inilah yang terbaik untuk dirinya, untuk Ying. Dengan segera kaki kecil Ying berlari keluar rumah kecil itu. Ia tak ingin berbalik, ia tak ingin melemahkan dinding kokoh yang ia buat. Dan sekarang, prioritasnya adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari mereka-sahabatnya-sebelum hal yang tak ia inginkan terjadi.

"Ying?"

Dipekarangan itu, sebuah mobil SUV terparkir dengan dua orang yang sangat Ying kenal. Dua kembar BoBoiBoy lainnya.

"Gempa? Taufan?"

"Kau tak apa kan?" tanya Gempa khawatir.

Ying mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian ditatapnya kedua orang itu.

"Gempa, Taufan, antarkan aku ke panti rehabilitasi sekarang."

.

.

.

"Maaf, Taufan, Gempa."

Ying memasukan sapu tangan berwarna merah itu kedalam tasnya. Ia memandang sejenak pada kedua sahabatnya yang ia baringkan dengan nyaman diatas dinginnya trotoar jalan yang sepi. Diaturnya sejenak napas Ying. Ia kemudian memasuki mobil SUV milik Taufan. Menjalankannya dan meninggalkan kedua sahabat terbaiknya ditengah jalan.

SUV itu berhenti disebuah rumah kecil yang nampak tak terurus yang cukup jauh dari pemukiman warga. Sulur-sulur tanaman menjalar ditemboknya. Daun-daun kering berserakan dihalamannya. Catnya yang berwarna biru nampak memudar. Namun pintu depan yang terbuka mengindikasikan ada yang telah memasuki rumah itu sebelumnya.

Ying menelan ludahnya. Tangannya gemetar. Ia tak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ia harus. Janjinya beberapa tahun lalu pada dua orang yang sangat disayanginya harus ia tepati. Didalam hatinya ia tak pernah ingin menjadi Ying yang dulu. Ying yang gelap dan menjijikan.

Ia ingin kembali pada mereka, mereka yang memberikannya tempat yang hangat. Membebaskannya dari kegelapan. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia adalah bagian dari iblis yang tentu akan menyeret mereka yang berdekatan dengan Ying. Mereka terlalu berharga untuk Ying. Terlebih lagi, pria itu, kekasihnya, yang mengajarkannya banyak hal menyenangkan. Ying tak lagi mampu melihat mereka menjadi tameng untuknya. Cukup sudah. Dengan begini, semua akan kembali pada yang semestinya. Mereka yang bahagia dengan kehidupan mereka. Dan Ying yang bahagia melihat bahagianya kehidupan mereka.

"Kau kembali, adik kecil."

Ying terdiam. Membiarkan udara mengantarkan suara itu pergi. Ia masih disana, berdiri diambang pintu masuk. Tak berniat masuk atau melarikan diri. Seolah menunjukan keraguan dari kaki kecilnya.

"Adik kakak yang cantik, hahahaha..."

Tawa itu menyakitkan. Tawa psikopat yang membuat Ying ketakutan.

Sesosok manusia keluar dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti rumah itu. Sebuah senyum tipis menakutkan terpatri diwajahnya. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju Ying hingga sinar matahari melimpahinya. Ia tinggi, wajahnya terlihat menyenangkan untuk dipuja, rambut nilanya yang unik tertiup angin. Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum tipis ketika jaraknya dan Ying tak seberapa.

Tangan porcelain yang dingin itu menepuk puncak kepala Ying membawa sang empunya mendongak, hingga sebuah ciuman dirasakan Ying.

"Tak baik seorang gadis diluar, lebih baik bermain bersama kedua kakakmu didalam kan? Fang pasti senang," kata pria itu. Ia menarik tangan Ying dengan halus membawa kedalam. Membawa sang gadis penyuka matahari kedalam kegelapan. "Ah, mana salammu, Ying?"

"Aku pulang kak Kaizo, kak Fang."

"Kita akan bermain, aku janji."

.

.

.

"Kekacauan dilapas pulau rintis belum terkendali hingga sekarang."

"Kekacauan paling mengerikan dilapas setelah 1 dekade."

"Banyak tahanan melarikan diri. Dikutip dari kepala polisi, semua kekaucauan telah direncanakan sejak jauh hari."

"Diduga otak utama kekacauan adalah petinggi mafia pengedar sabu-sabu tingkat internasional dengan inisial K dan F."

"Lembaga rehabilitasi dibom 3 jam setelahnya, 34 orang tewas, 21 lainnya luka-luka. Dan dikabarkan adik dari K dan F telah menghilang."

"Otak pengebomanpun diduga K dan F dengan tujuan membawa adiknya yang berinisial Y. Mereka telah ditetapkan menjadi DPO tingkat 1 dan terancam vonis mati jika ditemukan."

"Banyak saksi mengatakan jika mereka melihat Y berada di pernikahan sang tuan putri keluarga Yah."

"Seorang laki-laki yang mengaku mengenal baik Y meminta bertemu kepala polisi."

"Ketiganya akan dihukum mati jika ditemukan."

 **XXXXX**

Yuhuuu... Fang sama bang Ijo psikopat, muahahaha...

Yang jelas ini pelampiasan stress lagi, entahlah, saya rasa ini cuma brainfart yang asal keluar. Kisahnya juga ga jelas soalnya idenyapun ga jelas juga, wkakaka... Yah, intinya, Fang dan Kaizo itu mafia psikopat, mereka terobsesi sama Ying, adiknya. Tapi Ying justru bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan mereka membantu Ying keluar dari kekangan abang2nya. Tapi, yah, gitulah, Fang dan Kaizo posesif. Yaya dan HaliTauGem ga saling kenal ya, meski mereka teman Ying.

Untuk fufu sayang, hope you like it fuuu... Daku mentok sampe sini doang. Maapkan aku yang penuh dosa ini, yuhuuu... Tapi ini sih ga bisa dikatakan moodbuster ya, lebih mirip ghostbuster kayaknya, serem, nakutin, ga jelas gimana gitu ya, ya syudahlah, terima aja apa adanya*ini mah ga ada apa2nya*

Okelah, segitu dari saya. Bye-bye...

Love,

Trix


End file.
